Thalaasa
Overveiw Thalaasa is the Queen of the Ocean and the Queen of Atlantis. She later meets the H2O: Just add water girls. Early Life The early life of Queen Thalaasa is really unknonw. She was born to a Highclass family and nothing is really know the rest. It is know that she met Poseidon around her teens and hated him in the begining. Head-strong she refused ot have anything to do with him becuase in her mind he was another royal brat. Things got worse when her parents engaged her to Poseidon. They married but she wasn't the submissive bride his parents had hoped for. The real reason they were engaged was because Thalaasa's parents wanted some one who would 'tame' her a little. they though the Prince of the Ocean could do that. They were wrong, she was even more hard headed and even refused to be the same room wit him, bow to him and own him the respect a Wife owed to her husband, let alone the King. But things soon changed. One day Poseidon was about to drink a from a cup. Thalaasa noticed that the servants was nervse. She snatched the cup away and when Poseidon asked what was she doing she told him to watch. she ordered the servant to drink first and when he did he died suddenly. The cup was posioned and Thalaasa had saved Poseidon's life. It was after that, that she calmed down a little bit and started to love Poseidon. 2 thousand years part and she announced she was with child. 900 years later she gave birth to a son named Azul. They were a happy family and she then gave birth to another son named Maji. They live happly and then Thalaasa gives brith to a daughter, the one and only girl of the family. Happy to have another feamle in the family besides herself she tried to show her daughter all the things female and what females were supposed to do. Her daughter refused and was like a little version of a younger her. Surrpised and overjoyed she showed her daughter how to use MAgic and how to control water. The Sinking of Atlantis coming soon Aftermath coming soon Coming to the Surface Aquamarine: Part of Your World Later in Life comming soon Appearance Queen Thalaasa is considered by all to be very beautiful. She has floor length black hair with silver eyes that have’ the ability to look into your soul’. She normally has a few strands of her hair hanging over her eyes. She has pale skin and normally wears her regal crown. When in her ‘power form’ she gained red/orange stripes on her body and her normally feet turn to feet with flippers. She normally wears a brown mesh halter crop top with white fabric attached to ‘ties’ she wraps around her arms and they form ‘sleeves’. She has a matching skirt that moves like water when she moves. She wears a belt that is brown mesh that is wrapped around her middle and attaches to her top and skirt. Personalty coming soon Powers coming soon Relationships Family coming soon Cleo coming soon Rikki coming soon Emma coming soon Category:mermaid Category:female Category:Atlantian Category:Royalty